Sorrows
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: *Pls. see A/N* Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin have a very deep secret only a few people know about. Will Syaoran and co. be able to get the secret out of these girls? Well, read and find out! S/S, T/E, M/new charac.,.. *COMPLETED!*
1. So many tears

Sorrows  
  
Our cherry blossom, laid on her bed, tears starting to fall.. It's already been a month since her family died in a car accident. Her friends thought that she had gone over it, and she thought so, too. But they were wrong! Piece-by-Piece, it would come back to haunt her again.  
  
"Why did it have to be this way?!" she whispered softly to herself..  
  
Lucky for her, her friends were there to cheer her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo cried loudly in her soft violet bed.  
  
"Mother. Why did you leave?!" she asked herself out loud. No one really knew why her mother left her one true daughter,  
  
It's been three months before it happened. Tomoyo hid her true sorrow from everyone else, except herself and her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin have been pounding her pillow for the last forty-five minutes.. Her family, too, have died and Meilin have been scolding herself ever since it happened.  
  
"I'm such a BAKA!!!" she yelled. She ran away from her family to Japan, Tomoeda. Her family has been searching for her and when they knew that she was in Japan living with Tomoyo and Sakura, they decided to come and take her. But on their way. the plane crashed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three girls have always been in full sorrow since the last few months and only Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Terada-sensei knew about this.  
  
**The next day**  
  
Sakura woke up, feeling alone. She then looked at the clock and her eyes went wide.  
  
'5:50 in the morning. Quite early for me to wake up! Well, might as well go down since I can't sleep anymore..'  
  
She went downstairs and decided to cook breakfast.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
Tomoyo woke up; face all gloomy because of the tears of last night.  
  
"Ugh!! School again." she mumbled, obviously today was Friday which was awfully weird for her to say that.  
  
She ignored it, and went down stairs,  
  
~Meilin~  
  
Meilin woke, not realizing that she fell asleep during her torture-the-pillow time.  
  
"Great!! What a lovely morning to start with and of course with a little sorrow to do the trick!" she screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way down, Meilin and Tomoyo bumped into each other,  
  
"Ohayo." Tomoyo greeted stretching her arms,  
  
"Ohayo." Meilin greeted back, yawning.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, they saw Sakura cooking breakfast. And setting the table up,  
  
"Good morning!" Sakura said, acting cheerful as possible  
  
"Wow, Sakura! Your up early today..." Tomoyo teased  
  
"Yeah!! Kinda shocking, isn't it?" Sakura snapped back,  
  
"Well, hurry up! I'm starving." Meilin complained, the other girls laughed, ate their breakfast and went to get ready for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahoo!! Chapter 1 is done. Oh! And just to let you know, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin are living in the same apartment but in different rooms.. You know, in one apartment there is a room and inside that room there is still three rooms for S, T and M. And there are bathrooms, kitchen etc. etc..  
  
Sakura and co. haven't met Syaoran and co. yet.. But they will in Chapter 2.. Hehe! *-* 


	2. A new friend and The boys

Chapter 2  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin opened the door to their class and...  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san!!" They greeted cheerfully. The class looked up and greeted back,  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Meilin-san!" The three girls smiled and went to their seats,  
  
"Hey! Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin..." They looked up and saw Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and Rika with their new friend Meika,  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked,  
  
"You know what?! They said that there will be three transfer students from China and they have the same class and same grade as us!" Chiharu said, exitedly  
  
"Yeah, isnt it great?!" Naoko followed  
  
"And I heard that they were super HOOOOOTTTTT!!!!!!" Meika screamed, joyfully  
  
"Haha... Meika, you think all of the boys as hot!" Rika joked  
  
"You know what, 10 years ago, th-" Yamazaki, telling lies again, was cut of by Chiharu choking him, everyone sweatdropped...  
  
"Yamazaki... It's been 6 years, and you still havent stopped telling lies!" Tomoyo teased,  
  
"And Chiharu still havent got tired of choking you!" Meilin added, laughing.  
  
"Oh! Here comes the teacher..." Sakura said, and everybody went to their seats,  
  
"Class, as most of you know, we have three new students who will be joining us through the rest of the year. And I would like you to treat them as you treat your other classmates... Please welcome, Li Syaoran, Hiragizawa Eriol and Yami Yakari!!" Okari-sensei said and signaled the boys to come in,  
  
The doors opened and revealed three, as Meika said, three hot boys. All of the girls drooled over them, including Meika, but Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin didnt have the time to do that, cause' they were lost in their own little world.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran you sit behind Kinomoto Sakura, Eriol behind Tomoyo Daidouji and Yakari... behind Meilin Rae!" Okari-sensei instructed,  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin... Please raise their hands!" That's when they woke up and quickly raised their hands. The boys followed and went to their seats. On the way, the boys saw a glint of sadness in the girls eyes. They frowned, suddenly the girls looked up and smiled at them. Syaoran, Eriol and Yakari blushed and went to their seats...  
  
And that's when another boring lesson began,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, minna-san!! I got kinda tired so I decided to stop here... Dont worry, I'll update as soon as possible! ^-^  
  
See ya! 


	3. Risha!

Chapter 3  
  
**brake time**  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were under the Sakura tree, having lunch and chatting about this and that... Syaoran, Eriol and Yakari spotted them and went over to join,  
  
"Can we join you?" Asked Eriol, politely. Tomoy nodded shyly,  
  
"Arigato..." The three boys said and sat beside, (you decide!! ^-^)  
  
They ate quietly... Too quietly...  
  
Then a girl with long blond hair and dark blue eyes and some of her friends approached them,  
  
"Why if it isnt sad kinomoto, gloomy daidouji and lonely rae..." she teased, she and her other friends laughed, (sorry if the insult was lame!!)  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and Yakari felt like they wanna bite these girls head off...  
  
While the other girl/s were laughing, they thought...  
  
'Really!! Why do this super hot boys would want to hang out with these three goops, when they can have us!! Grrrr......' And they laughed some more,  
  
"My dear Risha... If that's all you have to say, then dont ever say it again to us!!" Sakura said, not turning  
  
"If it only wont affect us..." Tomoyo added, also not turning  
  
"Yeah!! You should leave..." Meilin followed, not turning but continuing to eat,  
  
Risha and her friends growled, and went away but without saying one more word,  
  
"Bitch!!"  
  
** Back at S, T, M and S,E,Y **  
  
"Why did those girls call you sad, gloomy and lonely?" asked Yakari  
  
"Are they always like that?" also asked Syaoran  
  
The girls just kept their head down, Eriol kept silent...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oops! Stop right there!!  
  
Hehe... Just decided to stop here!! Please review...  
  
Arigato! 


	4. The sleep over plan

Just to let you know, people!! In this story... Syaoran, Eriol and Yakari has the same schedule as Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin!  
  
Now, on with the story!! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back in class... The girls, were once again, in their own little dream world. While the boys were staring non-stop at them.  
  
"Class!! We're gonna have a sleep over to see how this class cooperates.. Their's gonna be six person in each group. Three boys and three girls. I'll be announcing your partners and I will allow you to do the rest... Which means that you will be deciding which house to use and dont worry! We have all of your parent's permission and they said that its alright... Now, in group no.1, we'll have Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol and Yakari. In group no.2, there's Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Kentaro and Lamiba. In group no.3, its Yuki, Meika, Ish, Tedaro, Lemiye and Kumi..." And it just goes on and on and on...  
  
The boys(Syaoran, Eriol, Yakari) were a little happy about this, while the girls(Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin) just groaned.  
  
**End of school**  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol and Yakari decided that they will be sleeping in the girls apartment. But there are only one question on the girl's minds... There are only three rooms! How are they gonna sleep there?!  
  
**The girls apartment**  
  
"Great!! Just great!!" Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"How are we suppose to handle them??" Sakura added  
  
"I dont know... But this day just couldnt get any worse!" Meilin replied. Looking out the window.  
  
**The boys apartment**  
  
"Eriol? Why do you think that those girls are so sad?!" Syaoran asked, packing a few more stuff.  
  
"I dont know... All I know is that your asking the wrong guy!" Eriol replied, eating a popsicle stick. Unfortunately, he was done packing.  
  
"Not to mention their beauty..." Yakari whispered, suddenly  
  
"Yeah!!" The other two boys agreed.  
  
"Well, you two better be done packing when I get back!" Eriol said, leaving.  
  
"Yup!! We have to be there in less than as hour..." Syaoran added  
  
"Maybe we'll find out what's wrong while we're there!" Yakari guessed  
  
"Maybe..." The boys said, and started packing again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapters!!! And a million thank you's to all that reviewed...  
  
^_^ Have a nice day!! (err.. night!) 


	5. Squeals and screams

Heyya, people!!! Thanks to the people that reviewed...(again!)  
  
And 'crystal', dont worry! ^-^ I'll make the chapters longer, and their sixteen years old... While the boys are seventeen. And they are on the same grade. Dont ask me on why the boys are seventeen and the girls are sixteen! There are some people like that anyway. Right?! ~.^  
  
Now, on to chapter five!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the girls apartment, the phone rang. Sakura went over and answered it, and just as she put the phone in her ear... she heard screams and squeals.  
  
"Ah! My ears!!" Sakura screamed  
  
"Sakura, oh my god! You are so, so lucky... You get to be paired with those new students!" Meika yelled and screamed kawaii, much more louder this time. While Yuki and Ish gigled a bit,(see chap.4) Yuki grabbed the phone from Mieka's hand and talked to Sakura.  
  
"Saku! Which one of those boys do you like?!" Yuki asked, excitedly and curiously. While on the other line, Sakura blushed.  
  
"I-I dont like any of them..." she whispered. Yuki squealed once more.  
  
"Aww... Sakura! I know at least you have a little crush on one of them!" Yuki said, suddenly Ish grabbed the phone from Yuki and screamed.  
  
"Kawaii!!! I bet Li-kun and you Saku, would make a great couple..." she said.  
  
"Uh... Wait there!" Sakura screamed and went over to the kitchen where Tomoyo was cleaning the floor, while Meilin was setting up the table for six. Tomoyo and Milin looked at Sakura who were jumping in full panic.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um... N-Nothing!! T-Tomoyo come h-here with me! Dont w-worry Meilin, we'll be back!" Sakura stammered, blushing furiously. meilin just stared at them.  
  
"Sakura, where are you taking me?!" Tomoyo asked, as she was being dragged by Sakura to the phone.  
  
"Uh... err... Ish wants to talk to you!! I'll just be in the kitchen, if you nedd me." With that Sakura, rushed of back to the kitchen, leaving a confused Tomoyo behind. Tomoyo shrugged and slowly, lifted the phone to her ear.  
  
"H-hello?!"  
  
'TOMOYO!!!!!" Again, squeals and screams could be heard. And what happened to Sakura, happened also to Tomoyo. And Tomoyo, got Meilin instead of Sakura and let Meilin handle Ish, Yuki and Meika.  
  
Fifteen minutes... Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin are now safe from their *squealing* friends.  
  
They were resting in the couch, just as the bell rang. They groaned, and only one thing was in their minds, right now.  
  
'I just hope that Meika, Yuki and Ish didnt come to visit us!!'  
  
They opened the door, and instead of seeing Meika and the others, they saw a smiling Syaoran, Eriol and Yakari. The girls sighed in relief,  
  
"Please come in!" Sakura insisted, returning the smile. Syaoran felt his heart beat fasten.  
  
The boys went in and sat at the couch, and went in the kitchen as Tomoyo called them cheerfully. Eriol blushed,  
  
In the kitchen, they ate quietly. Every once in a while, Meilin would smile, coz of Tomoyo's jokes. Which made Yakari's heart melt...  
  
When everyone was done eating, Meilin spoke.  
  
"Um... Sorry guys, but we only have three rooms here." she explained.  
  
"No, it's alright..." Yakari replied  
  
"If you want... um..." Meilin said, blushing  
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked politely.  
  
"Nah! To risky..." Meilin whispered. Enough for Syaoran to hear,  
  
"Really, what is it?!" he asked, curious.  
  
"Um... I was thinking that... there would be two people in one room, to fit perfectly." Meilin whispered, looking down. Sakura and Tomoyo eyed her, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I think that's alright!" Yakari said, smiling.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"So... you guys would be the one choosing your partner in the room, wether it is a girl or a boy." Tomoyo instructed, nervously  
  
"And we'll be the one choosing which room, you and your partner will sleep... So, go ahead! Choose your partner already." Sakura added, sweating from nervousness.  
  
"Well, I guess I'l go with..." Eriol started and looked around the kitchen, looking for his partner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahaha!!! Sorry, I had to end this chapter... But, I like to do stories slowly! ^-^  
  
So........... Who'll sleep with who?! And I remind you, this is not hentai!! They will just sleep! Girl to boy... Boy to boy... or Girl to girl... They will just sleep! Got it?!  
  
Please review!! ^-^ 


	6. BEWARE! The 'Fluffy chapter' is up!

Chapter 6  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go with... Daidouji-san..." Eriol said, smiling his evil smile.  
  
"Then I'll go with Kinomoto-san..." Syaoran stated, smiling also  
  
"Guess that leaves me with Rae-san..." whispered Yakari.  
  
All the girls blushed,  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san and I will sleep at my room, Li-san and Sakura will sleep at Sakura's room, while Yami-san and Meilin will sleep at Meilin's room!" instructed Tomoyo,  
  
The others agreed and they ate dinner quietly... Well, maybe except for the boys questions. After dinner they went to their rooms.  
  
** Sakura's room **  
  
Syaoran and Sakura shared the same bed since it was large and both got their own side.  
  
Syaoran was already asleep... Or is he?  
  
At this time, Sakura was looking up the stars and tears were starting to fall. She didn't even bother to wipe them away! This was her mistake; her tears fell on the face of no other than... Li Syaoran!!  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and saw her..  
  
"Kinomoto-san? Daijoubu desu ka?!" he asked, softly. Sakura smiled reassuringly and wiped her tears away, but it kept falling.  
  
"Daijoubu desu..." She whispered,  
  
"No, your not!! You're crying! What's wrong?!" Syaoran asked, gently putting his arms on her shoulder.  
  
"I... I..." Then it happened. She broke out. Syaoran hugged her,  
  
"Shh, It's alright! Please tell me what's wrong..." he comforted, Sakura said nothing. She just sobbed.  
  
  
  
** Tomoyo's room **  
  
Eriol was half-asleep and Tomoyo was sobbing. Eriol opened his eyes and saw Tomoyo crying. He quickly got up and hugged her. (Tomoyo was only crying a little.)  
  
Tomoyo blushed,  
  
"H-Hiiragizawa-san..." Her tears now stopped falling.  
  
"Shh... Don't worry, what's wrong?!" asked Eriol, now facing her.  
  
"I-It's nothing..." She said as her tears came back and flew freely out her eyes. Eriol hugged her again,  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me!" he smiled  
  
"G-Gomen ne, Hiiragizawa-san... I-I cant tell you yet!" Tomoyo sobbed,  
  
"Don't worry! I'll wait..." Eriol comforted, smiling.  
  
** Meilin's room **  
  
Meilin sighed for the tenth time, and Yakari stared at her curiously... She was staring out the window, and sighing every now and then.  
  
"Rae-san? Is something bothering you?" Yakari asked. She turned and smiled at him sweetly, which made Yakari blush,  
  
"Daijoubu desu... it's nothing!!" she lied, though Yakari could still see it in her eyes.  
  
"I think not! Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes perfectly..." he replied, frowning a bit. With that, Meilin's smile shattered,  
  
"Even if you force me I still wont tell you!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, it is so!"  
  
"I think not!!" he smirked and leaned closer until their lips met... While they were kissing, Yakari felt hot liquid run down Meilin's cheek. He pulled away... Meilin cried harder in his chest, she wanted to tell him the sorrows she and her friends are going through, she wanted to tell him everything! But she knew she shouldn't... She couldn't... And now, she wouldn't...  
  
"Gomen ne!" Yakari apologized, comforting her. Meilin just shooked her head, which made Yakari confused,  
  
"No need..." she sobbed, Yakari held her tighter.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{runs away and hides from angry readers}  
  
Oops! Sorry I had to end it here... But these readers just wont stop chasing me like an angry mob or something.  
  
Readers: We ARE an angry mob!!  
  
............... Sorry nothing much to say here! Well, except: "Thanx for those people who reviewed my story!"  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! I gotta gooooooooo............... {runs more, trying to get away from the 'angry mob'} ^-^ 


	7. They woke up! And another 'ahem' FLUFFY

Hey, everybody! Another chapter updated...  
  
And I also want to thank my reviewers:  
  
Wezl - Thanx! And I'm sorry that I have to say that to you sooo late... ^-^  
  
Danielle Ngo (hipbunnyhop@yahoo.com) - Dont worry, as far as I know I already updated many chapters!  
  
call-me-PRINCESS - Thanx! And I'm already continuing it... @-@  
  
Azuretasy - Of course, I noticed that your second chapter of your story is up! Coz you just told me! Hehe..  
  
Silvercherrywolf - Dun worry! The girls will tell the boys soon...  
  
Kan-chan - I already continued!! ^-^ And Thank you,  
  
RuByMoOn - I know, but I wanted to make Risha and her friend mean!! It's kinda part of the story to make it more interesting! Dont you think? ~.^ ( see chap. 3)  
  
Katsu-chan - I know... That's why It's called 'Sorrows'! And dont worry, the boys will help them! Which you aledy know... *o*  
  
demon-neko - I already updated! (so many chapters.. ^-^)  
  
SaZzA - No prob! And thanx...  
  
Pen2 - Thanx! But I cant seem to get their character... Sowi!! *-*  
  
crystal - ooooh! I love that word(name)!! And I cant write longer chapters coz I'm working on three more other storys... Sorry! @-@  
  
Inu Hime - Yea... It was kinda sad! *sniff*  
  
SEXY VIXEN - Sorry I had to make a cliffhanger! Hehe...  
  
Reeni - Arigato!! ^-^  
  
Xiao Langz Kitty - Hmm... I would love to see you become insane... Naw! You'd probably be angry at me and stop reviewing my fics! *shudder*  
  
Kira (findtabby@aol.com) - Be patient... I'll try to review when I can! ^-^  
  
jane - Sowi!! I really hate cliffhangers, too. But I couldnt help it! And thank you is A-R-I-G-A-T-O or A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U. *o*  
  
Muki - Thanx! ~.^  
  
________ - Hey! Why didn't you put a name?!?! Oh well...... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE PART OF THAT ANGRY MOB?!?! OH, KAMI-SAMA! TASUKETE!!!  
  
KawaiinessPnay - Mou!! That angry mob still wont stop chasing me and you'll join that mob, too?!?! *pouts*  
  
spi_gurl - I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'! And Thanx...  
  
fireangelz - NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!! AND WITH A DAGGER TOO!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO..........  
  
Taterbaby123 (taterbaby@hotmail.com) - Arigato!! ^-^  
  
FIND OUT (POO.COM) - Your Danielle Ngo (hipbunnyhop@yahoo.com)?!?! My other reviewer?!?! Haha... I am very smart, you know! ~.^  
  
  
  
Now, on with the story!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
** The next morning **  
  
Sakura woke up, ashamed... She promised herself to never cry in front of anyone except her friends ever again. Tears slowly made their way through Sakura's rosy cheeks. She cried silently, but still someone heard it.  
  
Syaoran gently put his arms around Sakura and let her cry on his chest.  
  
"Kinomoto-san... Onegai!! Please tell me what's wrong!" Syaoran pleaded,  
  
"G-Gomen ne... I just c-can't tell y-you now!" Sakura replied, Syaoran sighed,  
  
"Shh, It's alright!" he comforted,  
  
Sakura nodded and wiped her tears away, then hugged Syaoran.  
  
"Arigato, Li-kun..." This made Syaoran blush a bit,  
  
Sakura smiled, then frowned. For she knew that no one could ever replace her family ever again!  
  
Syaoran frowned a little,  
  
******************  
  
Tomoyo woke up, still flushed... Eriol was still hugging her peacefully.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tomoyo wanted to go down but couldnt get free from Eriol's grasp.  
  
"H-Hiiragizawa-san... Wake up!!" she called. Slowly, Eriol opened his eyes smiling.  
  
"Ohayo!" he greeted, but still he didn't let go of her.  
  
"Hiiragazawa-san, I'd like to go down now..." Tomoyo whispered, blushing.  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean... This is the only way to keep you from crying, ne?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san?..."  
  
"Hm?!"  
  
"Ano... nandemonai..."  
  
******************  
  
Meilin was crying again. Yakari slowly opened his eyes and saw her!  
  
He hugged her tight. Meilin's eyes widened and stopped her tears from flowing then looked up at him. Yakari smiled,  
  
"Am I gonna let a lady like you cry helplessly?" he said, Meilin looked and Yakari frowned,  
  
"Yami-san..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Arigatou..." Yakari smiled, again  
  
"No need..." Then he kissed her again(PERVERT!! And may i remind you again, that this is not, I repeat NOT hentai! Got it?!).  
  
At first, Meilin was shocked but ended up kissing him back.  
  
After one hour and fifteen minutes of sweet moments and comforting. All of them went down, ate breakfast and got ready for another day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, again! And I'm sorry that this chappie is short. But, hey?! At least I updated, right?! ^o^ 


	8. The time of truth: part 1

Chapter 8  
  
In the living room,  
  
"Li-kun-" Sakura was cut of by Syaoran's finger on top of her lips,  
  
"You can call me Syaoran!" he smiled, Sakura smiled back  
  
"If only you call me Sakura..." she replied  
  
"And me Eriol!" Eriol said to everyone  
  
"Tomoyo..." Tomoyo added  
  
"Yakari..." Yakari followed  
  
"Meilin..." Meilin continued,  
  
"Well, now that's done, what did you want to say, Sakura?" Syaoran asked,  
  
"Um... The girls and I decided to have a stroll around the park and do some... um... girl stuff... you know what I mean! And you just whatever you like here..." Sakura explained,  
  
"Aww, can't we come?!" pouted Syaoran, Sakura laughed  
  
"Nope..." But Tomoyo answered, giggling  
  
"Why?!" Eriol said, giving his puppy-dog eyes  
  
"We told you its girl stuff!" Meilin replied,  
  
"Darn..." cursed Yakari,  
  
"Anyway, we'll be back!!" Sakura screamed, heading for the door with Tomoyo and Meilin right behind her.  
  
"Don't worry about us!" Tomoyo added, getting her coat as her friends did the same,  
  
"Just do whatever you want..." Meilin said, heading out the door. And she slammed it shut, leaving VERY disappointed boys thinking in the living room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! What do you think they're gonna do?" Eriol asked,  
  
"Dunno..." Yakari answered  
  
"Wanna follow them?!" smirked Syaoran  
  
"Yeah!!!!!" Yakari screamed, Eriol disagreed  
  
"I dunno... I dont to want to-" But Syaoran and Yakari already went out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!!" Eriol yelled, grabbing his coat and followed his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While that happened, the girls were at the park taking a walk, while talking sadly...  
  
"Do you think the boys would know about this?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Not if we dont let them know..." whispered Sakura  
  
"Besides, only a few people know about this and we also promised never to tell anyone more about it. But I think they'll know... Sooner or later! I can tell..." replied Meilin, putting her hands on the pocket's of her coat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Know about what?!" asked, Eriol curious  
  
"Shut up! You're the on who didnt want to go here anyway!" complained Syaoran and Yakari,  
  
"Alright, alright..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, do you hear somethin'?" asked Meilin  
  
"Oh, you mean from that tree?" replied Tomoyo  
  
"I guess..." Meilin said,  
  
"Well, I do hear rustling noises from the tree..." whispered Sakura,  
  
"Wanna go check it out?!" Tomoyo said,  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Then, they went to the tree where they heard the... noises and when they were about to touch it...  
  
THUMP!!  
  
"What?!" The girls screamed, shocked  
  
"Ch', I told you not to move!" yelled Syaoran, taking his foot from Eriol's face.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!!" Eriol said, taking his feet from Yakari's mouth.  
  
"Mine either!" Yakari replied, standing up. And argued with Syaoran and Eriol... In the middle of that argument, the boys stopped and looked at the girls who were red of anger and bewilderment.  
  
"Alright... EXPLAIN!!!!!!" They screamed, the boys looked little there. Good thing they were at the part of the park, where people doesn't go there anymore, or there would be a crowd surrounding them now!  
  
"Um... well... you see... hehehe..." The boys stuttered, laughing nervously.  
  
"Well, we were kinda worried so we followed you..." Eriol was the first to speak,  
  
"What's wrong anyway?!" demanded Syaoran,  
  
"Yeah! You've been crying all night!" Yakari added, the girls frowned  
  
"If you really want to know, then..." Meilin started,  
  
"We'll tell you!" Tomoyo said,  
  
"But in the apartment, not here!" whispered Sakura...  
  
The boys slowly nodded, and followed the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe... Sorry I update soooooo long!! Coz our Internet broke... AGAIN!! I cant even believe I survived a whole day without internet!!  
  
Ohhhh... What'll the girls do?!  
  
And the end of this story is near... It might be in the next chapter... Sorry also if this chapter is short! I dont wanna rush since it's gonna end already! ^-^  
  
And Thanx for the people who reviewed!!!!!  
  
Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!!!  
  
*starts firing fireworks* 


	9. The time of truth: part 2

Chapter 9  
  
When they were already at the apartment, they looked at each other in silence. A moment later, the girls started pacing...  
  
"Are you gonna tell us yet?!" Eriol asked, impatiently.  
  
"Yeah!!" Yakari agreed,  
  
"We're getting bored..." yawned Syaoran, the girls frowned and Sakura thought she felt anger rush up to her.  
  
"Fine, Syaoran!! It's been a month since my otou-san and onii-chan died in a car accident. My mother died when I was three and I had no more siblings to care for me. And most of all, the two died on exactly my birthday, as they were getting presents for me. I cry at night because I feel sadness and guilt, they died only because of me!!" screamed Sakura, tears flowing freely. Syaoran fell silent for a moment and went to hug her.  
  
"Gomen ne..." he murmured softly, Sakura nodded, face buried in Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Guess it's my turn..." whispered Tomoyo, smiling sadly. Eriol looked at her, afraid of what he might hear.  
  
"Three months ago, okaa-san left me and no one really knew why or where she went... I heard a few rumors saying that she died, but I never really believed it at all! My father died when I was very young and I was an only child... The only person I turned to were Saku and Mei..." whispered Tomoyo, looking down with tears flowing. She tried not to lose herself, as she didn't want to be such a cry baby in front of all of them.  
  
Eriol frowned and went beside her.  
  
"Don't worry... I'm here." he said comfortingly. (Aww.) Tomoyo smiled,  
  
"What about you?" asked Yakari, nervously. Meilin frowned, took a deep breath and began...  
  
"Mine is the worst... Two months ago, I left my family for Japan in China and my family got worried so they decided to look for me. When they already knew that I was in Japan, they went here. And on the way, the plane crashed. And all of my family was in there! When I heard the news, I kept scolding and blaming myself till then... And I never even had a chance to say goodbye..." she whispered, clutching her fists so hard that it bled. Unlike Sakura and Tomoyo, Meilin can control her tears whenever she wanted to.  
  
Yakari noticed the blood, and quickly went over to her.  
  
"Meilin! Stop it! You're hurting yourself... Your hand is already bleeding..." he yelled, holding her hand. Meilin smiled,  
  
"Gomen... eto... Arigatou!!"  
  
"Have we told enough yet?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Yeah..." answered the boys,  
  
"Are you happy now?" Tomoyo asked, standing up  
  
"Yeah..." replied the boys  
  
"Will you never tell anyone about this?" Meilin said, joining the other two girls.  
  
"Yeah..." said the boys, irritated  
  
"Are you sure?" all the girls said, as if testing them.  
  
"YEAH!! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" The three boys screamed,  
  
The girl's couldnt hold it any longer, as they broke into hysteric laughs.  
  
The boys groaned,  
  
'Girls!..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Soooo... this is the end of the story... I hoped you liked this piece of crap!!  
  
And sorry for any mistakes, I was trying to type as fast as I could. As I think I already held you up far too long... Also, thanx for everyone who reviewed!! ^-^  
  
*Katsu-chan *KawaiinessPnay *kagura-youkia *aim:lido azn smilez *SEXY VIXEN *silvercherrywolf *NickeyWhite2 *fireangelz *Kan-chan *crystal *Raye *Lorraine] *sWeEtAzNaNgEl *hipbunnyhop@yahoo.com (DANIELLE NGO) *Genna (genava_f) *Saphire-jewel90  
  
I really appreciated it!  
  
And...  
  
Advance Happy Valentine's day!! Let's just hope you and your mate have a great time... *snicker* ~.^  
  
And since this is the last chapter, I decided to greet you already, as I wont be able to... If you know what I mean!  
  
Anyway, hope to see you soon!.. 


	10. Author's Note

Hiya, people!! I am very sorry that the story was sooooooo short!! And I only like to thank my reviewers and for supporting me!! ^-^  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Feyla - Hehe... Dont worry! I'll follow your advice and thanx for reviewing!!  
  
KawaiinessPnay - Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Katsu-chan - Well, they did go out... and for the rest, I'll let you guys imagine that for now!  
  
crystal - Arigatou!!!  
  
KawaiiNekoWarrior - Thank for reviewing!  
  
Kan-chan - Thank you very much!! ^-^  
  
Ice Blossom - Hmm... I'm having a very hard decision, I dont know if I should write a sequel or not...  
  
Black kat (Aim- uNdErWoRlD KaT 6 E-mail- cristin_l2002@yahoo.com) - Oh really?! Thank you!! And dont need to yell!! Hehe...  
  
cinnamon - I am very happy that I know how to control my temper... right?  
  
Can somebody help me?!?! I cant decide if I should make sequel or not!!! *sighs*  
  
Anyway, thanks again to those people who reviewed! And not to those people who flamed!! And I am also very sorry that I didnt put the SxS and ExT kissing scene...  
  
TTFN!!! (And remember to tell me if I should write a sequel or not!! ^-^) 


End file.
